


【龙化】珍宝

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】珍宝

金希澈近期有些、十分以及非常的焦躁，原本一身火焰般亮红色的鳞片都随之变得暗淡了不少。

身为家族里享有盛誉的最好看漂亮的未成年红龙，接近成年的金希澈对于化成人形后的美好生活十分期待，也因此急切的想要找到自己的那个伴侣。

但是伴侣哪是那么轻易就能够找到的。小魔王折腾来折腾去也难以找到让自己满意的那只龙，暴躁的天天生气吐火球，搞的家族领地里的树被烧了一大片、家族里也龙心惶惶都纷纷躲着他飞。

“哥，你光在家里着急有什么用，还不如飞出去找找，”唯一不惧怕的亲弟弟金钟云受托前来救急，慢慢悠悠的飞来这狂风过境般的金希澈附近、展翅收翼后优雅的吐了一口龙息，“像隔壁山上黑龙李家的小崽子一样，前一阵子皮的不行偷偷飞出去玩，哪成想误打误撞刨到了一个走丢的蛋、孵出来一个奶里奶气的小对象就莫名其妙化成人形了。”

金钟云优雅的伸展开了自己的翅膀抖了抖，毫不负责任的信口开河，“说不来哥你也是，出去睡一觉起来就能看到合适的对象呢。”

正在暴躁吐火的金希澈闻言闭了嘴想了想，觉得金钟云说的很是有道理——家族里的龙哪有比自己好看的、都配不上自己，看来还真的是得出去才能找到自己的真命伴侣。

打定了主意，金希澈随便交代了一下就在族人殷切期待的眼神中飞离了家族领地去往大千世界。

估计是一开始时随心定的方向有问题，金希澈飞来飞去飞到累也没有见到其他家族的龙。还未成年的龙用稍显稚嫩的翼翅长时间飞行难免疲惫，金希澈逐渐又火气上涌想要吐火。暴躁间突然看到一个洞穴，门口摆放着一些堆的整整齐齐的金币塔。

终于看到了同类的居住迹象，金希澈兴奋的又猛地拍了拍翅膀降落、撞倒了门口整整齐齐的那些金币塔装饰。

可是自小就身为家族小霸王的金希澈完全没有放在心上——自小没人惹得起、疯惯了什么都不在意，也不觉得撞坏了别人家里的装饰有什么不行。满足的踩着被自己撞的一地金币蹦了蹦，金希澈一溜烟钻到了洞里。不成想四处看了看没有踪迹，金希澈就这样理直气壮的在主人不在的别人家里等了起来。

看这个洞穴的巢里已经睡出的窝的大小，像是个没对象的单身龙。金希澈更加兴奋的盘踞坐下，等着和这个洞穴主人相识，交个朋友也行、最不济也要让他给自己指个路。等来等去等不到龙归，未成年红龙崽终于抵挡不住疲惫和困意、干脆拿翅膀盖着自己睡了过去。

这个被魔王盯上的倒霉洞穴的主人，就是朴正洙。朴正洙是一只刚成年没多久的白龙，因为自小就喜好独居、也不觉得龙形有什么不好，就一直一只龙开开心心居住在自己舒适安逸的小巢穴里。

慢慢悠悠的出去觅食一圈，回来就发现自己精心收拾的洞穴遭了罪。不仅自己认认真真搭建的金币塔倒了，家里也有一个不速之客。非常生气的对空小小吐了一口寒气，朴正洙怒气汹汹的打算把这个不知道好歹的坏家伙赶出去。

飞进去仔细一看，却发现占据自己巢穴的是以爆表战斗力闻名龙族各族的红龙一脉。看身形大概是一只未成年龙，却又好似快成年了。稍微冷静了一下又有点犹豫，想了想自家白龙一族优雅温和，如今和平修养多年的自己怕是打不过这个小崽子。怕会失了体面颜面扫地，朴正洙决定还是好好说话把这个家伙赶走。

慢慢踱进去、静静的盯了片刻，朴正洙一伸尾巴“Pia”的打在这个睡梦中的家伙头上。静等片刻还是毫无动静，朴正洙忍不住自己的怄郁又再一次用尾巴打了一下。因为太疲惫睡到糊里糊涂的金希澈朦胧中忘记了自己出了门、还以为自己还在家里，被打到第二下的时候才醒了过来。感觉到了自己被打内心还有点不敢置信——是谁啊谁还有这个胆子打我的头？还敢打我的头两下？

充满火气的一睁眼，就看到浑身洁白晶莹剔透的陌生白龙低头皱着眉看着自己，对方长长的白色睫毛一颤一颤的。金希澈僵在原地只是眨了眨眼——

哇……原来钟云说的是真的！出了家睡一觉起来就真的能找到对象。 

红龙金家远近闻名的小魔王肉眼可见的紧张，难得结结巴巴的自我介绍，“额……那个……我……我是……我是金希澈……是一只红龙……”

拜种族优势，红龙金希澈龙形下羞红了脸也看不出来，“那个……你……你叫什么啊……”

朴正洙对这个破坏了自己门口装饰又自作主张闯进来的陌生家伙完全不感兴趣，就冷着脸盯着他也不答话。就这样眼对眼僵持之间，朴正洙没注意这个家伙因为紧张而乱甩的尾巴、被对方突然乱甩的一个勾尾绊倒、自己对着对方压了上去。

一阵手忙脚乱的从他身上起来，朴正洙尴尬又勉强的绷着一张脸，“……朴正洙。”

__

在金希澈有眼见力的的主动帮他把门口被摧毁的金币塔原样恢复后，朴正洙冷着一张脸默许了耍着赖住了下来的金希澈。未成年的活泼红龙总是凑上来和冷静矜持的成年白龙搭话，朴正洙也只是有一搭没一搭的回复他，有时候听的小脾气上来还会拿尾巴轻轻抽他。金希澈也不生气、仍然笑嘻嘻的还是来回说话逗他。

半晚黄昏时两只龙总是会结伴一起飞出去觅食，更加擅长缓速飞行的朴正洙有时候会落后于精于快速飞行的红龙一些。盯着前方火焰般耀眼的红龙潇洒振翅的样子，白龙飞过湖时翅翼轻轻拨弄了一下水面。

就这样，两只龙奇奇怪怪的一起吵闹又安静的生活着。

直到有一天睡觉前，金希澈背对着他轻声说自己要回家了，白龙心里突然浮现了些不舍。虽然只和金希澈一起生活了没多久，朴正洙惊觉自己竟然已经有些习惯和喜欢这种吵吵闹闹的生活了。

可是龙族的特性身为龙的自己也知道。自己和他都迟迟没有化人意味着什么，自己也一清二楚。

内心复杂下也不能说出什么话，朴正洙只是静静点了点头就用尾巴圈着自己闭上了眼睛。

睡吧正洙，梦里没有别离。

__

一觉醒来已经是半中午，太阳晒着自己半个身体太过舒爽，朴正洙闭着眼睛想展个翅舒展一下却莫名感觉很奇怪，一睁开眼发现自己伸出去的是陌生的手、自己已经化作人形半裸着被半埋在一大堆金币钻石和珠宝里。还没从看到自己的“手”的冲击里缓解过来的朴正洙大吃了一惊，不知道自己洞穴是怎么变成这个这个鬼样子。正发着呆又突然听到对面有轻微声响，震惊三连击之下，朴正洙赶快扭脸看过去，没成想对面端坐着裸着上身的金希澈。刚变成人形金希澈明显也有点难以适应，红着一张眉目如画的脸、喜颠颠的又有点羞涩紧张，“正洙啊……这是我所有的积蓄了……”

朴正洙愣了一下，没想到还会在自己洞穴里看到原以为再也不会出现的金希澈。他知道自己的洞穴和红龙金家家族的驻地离得很远，想来金希澈带着这么多东西飞来飞去一定很累。

可是对金希澈的心疼很快被发现自己也成了人形的恼羞成怒淹没、朴正洙红着一张白玉一般的脸想用自己的尾巴抽对面隐藏不住自己洋洋得意的人，意念一动才发现自己已经化为人形没有尾巴了。仍然恨恨的不解气、朴正洙又想用脚踢他、却被对面已经压抑着自己等了很久的人一把抓住脚腕欺身压上。

然后干了个爽。

__

龙类有两个最著名的特性——

用自己的全部收藏守卫自己最珍贵的宝贝。

以及只有和命定的伴侣两情相悦时才会双双化成人形。

__END__


End file.
